User talk:JoePlay
Hi Joe Hi Joe, I must say how grateful i am that you swing by and help this Wiki as much as you have. So now that we're done with that, i have to ask what's the plan here, and how can i help you. - KazMx The Wolf (T • • ) 00:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Build Templates Joe, what do you think about creating build templates for the build category? See :Category:Champion_Builds|Cat. page as an example... -- Doug (talk) 21:01, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I was just thinking about that [[User:KazMx| ' KazMx The Wolf']][[User Talk:KazMx|''' "Leave Me a Message!" ]] 14:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Karthus & Twitch Thanks Joe, but everything is thanks to you, still i'd like to ask you for the mising renders of some of the champions, because image editing isn't my best - '''KazMx The Wolf (T • • ) 19:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Help with the Images Hey Joe can you help me with the render of the champions?? please - KazMx The Wolf (T • • ) 15:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi Joe long time no see, it is great to see you editing again. I'm going to eat, c'ya later [[User:KazMx| ' KazMx The Wolf']][[User Talk:KazMx|''' "Leave Me a Message!" ]] 22:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) LoL Beta Thanks Joe, but I'm in the beta since a month ago. I even have some Keys to spare - [[User:KazMx| ''' KazMx The Wolf]][[User Talk:KazMx|''' "Leave Me a Message!" ]] 00:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Site Color Redesign Hello Joe, I was making some changes and i wanted to mkake an update to the colors of the wiki, but i couldn't find where are the files to change the skin colors. So can you please help me by changing it or giving me some info on this? - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 19:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :hey something is wrong with the Main Page could you help me figure out what it is? it can't seem to work properly with Google Chrome. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 06:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry i already fix it. 06:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Skin I don't have access to the theme designer yet, its only available to the staff. :( - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 21:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm kinda intruiged as to why the founder/-s of a wiki don't have some special rights going along a "Wiki Founder" user group 21:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Also the Comments section and the user sidebar (Achievements) is white and is vary difficult to see with the white font. Is there any way to change this? - KazMx (Message me! ) 21:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Regarding Wiki Hey Joe, I had a peculiar question while using the wiki. You know how in top right we have 2 buttons, log out and your user name, which if you hover over gives you a drop down menu. I was wondering is there any way to edit that drop down menu? Right now it gives: my talk, followed pages, my preferences, help. Now some of those are useful to me and some are not, so I was wondering if it was possible to edit that for each user. Thanks in advance. --AntiZig (talk, ) 16:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) FlashMP3 extension I recently had Uberfuzzy give .mp3 file upload permit and enable FlashMP3. Unfortunately, that extension is kinda...abandoned-yet-functional - tends to eat up CPU when used multiple times, can't be used in a template ("Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information." error), and no customization. Help? 22:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Abilities table I require assistance! Would it be possible to add a consistent broken separator (text lines up if used 2-3 times, with all the center-ing and whatnot) to :Template:Abilities|this template/table? Examples where it would be used are Lee Sin The Blind Monk#Abilities|here, Nidalee The Bestial Huntress#Abilities|here and Renekton The Butcher of the Sands#Abilities|here. Kinda sucks not having a resident code monkey, have to...outsource 10:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) CSS question Hi Joe! Yesterday I had to work on the Abilities template to solve some issues, and I realized that editing a fairly complex template, bloated with inline CSS rules on every HTML tag, is a *NIGHTMARE* >_> (you can check here how it was before the rework) .. I asked Nystus to add ~10 lines to the site CSS and suddenly the template was fairly understandable/editable. Now however there are some issues: * Common mortals like me has no access to the css files. * The css is (obviously) sent on every page, even the ones where the template is not used. Its true that there are only 10 "unneeded" lines and that it's cached, but still, if we had to do this for every template it would become an issue in my opinion. The most elegant solution to me would have been to add a style tag on the template, so that it would have been self-contained, perfectly working on the 70~ pages where it's needed without messing with global css files. Unfortunately tho-, the style tag is automatically escaped by the parser <_<. Is there an alternative solution that I missed somewhere? Thanks! --Zelgadis87 11:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Forum Hi Joe, recently we ran into tinkering with forums, trying to get nested sub-forums to work. Exiton solved it by writing a new template, so it can show the structure of the sub-sub-forum at the top of the pages. The only left over thing is we need to make sure that the index page updates the most recent edit by user so and so based on the subforum pages plus any existing sub-sub forums. I found that initial implementation is based on function. So, my question is how would I go about editing that function so it accounts for most recent edits properly? While working with forums, I also noticed that any page gets saved under Forum:Page name. Now a slight problem with that is you can't have same topic name/sub-forum name in another location since the name is already taken up. My question is it possible to change forum function to create sub pages? Say there's a forum named Wiki Issues and inside we have 3 topics. Could those topics be made into Forum:Wiki Issues/''topic name'' instead of Forum:topic name. I'm not sure if wikipedia allows multiple sub-pagination (Wiki Issues/discussion/custom signatures/new users). So, could you explain to me the possibility of using my suggested implementation against the current one? Another question I wanted to ask along the lines of a forum. Given the current forum functionality on the wikia (I find it to be rather poor), would it be possible to adapt something like invision free forums that could be setup under leagueoflegends.wikia.com/forums and have a possibility of linking to resulting urls from the wiki syntax? Also, what about account span between wiki and forum? Thanks in advance. -- 16:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Joe. Sorry to bother you again, but I did as you suggested (submitted the info to wiki support), and I haven't heard anything back at all. Is there any way I can get some feedback on this issue? -- 17:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) External Links not opening on new window by default. Could you please add this $wgExternalLinkTarget = '_blank'; to the Wiki files so that external links create a new window or tab. It is needed. 23:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC)